tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaster and Spike discuss music
Log Title: Blaster and Spike discuss music Characters: Blaster, Snoop, Spike Location: Autobot City Date: April 16, 2007 Category:2007 TP: (None.) category:Logs As Logged by Blaster - Monday, April 16, 2007, 9:24 PM ---- Snoop's Cave :Snoop's cave is full of stuff! Contents: * Snoop Blaster sticks his head in Snoop's little cave. Snoop says, "My cave is full of stuff!" Blaster sits down, chuckling as he looks around Snoop's cave Snoop snuggles up in Blaster's lap. She meeps and snuggles up to daddy. Blaster skritches and offers an energon goodie Snoop snaps it up and curls her tail around the giant tapedeck Blaster skritches Snoop's tail Snoop flicks her tongue. Blaster says, "Who's a good lil dino?" Snoop cranes her head back and squeaks "Me!" Blaster jives, "That's right!" He gives Snoop another goodie, and more skritches Snoop grins, revealing sharp metal teeth. So cute! Blaster trades you in for some MP3 datadiscs Snoop says, "but!! but!! :(" Snoop goes to the corner and pouts Blaster hees! <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster plays Alanis Morissette's version of "My Humps" over the Autobot broadband <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Uh..." Snoop pops out of Blaster's chest and sings "Whatchya gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk?" Blaster LOL <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Hey, Spike! Wha's happenin'?" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Not much - nice cover, huh?" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "I can dig it!" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Yeah, but what 'bout the latest Arcade Fire or TV on the Radio?" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster follows up with some Boingo "Is that a request?" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Eh - nah. I'll let you hold down the turntables. Though I'll do a systems calibration check for you for free if you can dig up some Spoon." <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "I'll see what I can do. *chuckle*" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Or Pulp...wait, that may be too hip for even you...*bites his lip*" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Better watch it, squishy -- them's fightin' words. *snicker*" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "All I can say is who first introduced you to De La Soul ..." <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Well, for that alone you get a pass..." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Thanks..." Blaster sits in Snoop's cave, skritchying his co-creation and filling her cave with soothing Neil Diamond. Snoop pops up on Blaster's lap and taps her tail. Blaster raises his silver visor and looks around as Snoop perks up. Spike peers in. Snoop jumps up excitedly and hops around, excited to have someone in her cave. Blaster spots Spike peering in He jives, "'Ey, man! Come on in!" Spike jumps back slightly as he hears Snoop hop and says, "Woah, sorry - should have knocked." Blaster jives, "It's OK. I think she only bites Decepticons. Show him your teeth, Snoop!" He grins down at his co-creation. Spike smirks and walks slowly, cautiously to Snoop. "No, that's OK, we've met before..." Snoop grins broadly, with shreds of energon snack stuck in her teeth Blaster chuckles musically Spike whistles. "Yup - as sharp as I remember..." Snoop nods and hops back to a corner to make room Blaster jives, "I think 'Jack has 'em coated with the same material that makes Steeljaw's so sharp...." Spike nods as he walks closer and takes a seat. "So...Snoop - how do you like it here so far?" Snoop curls up and wraps her tail around her feet. "s'good. Lots to see." Spike nods and grins he looks up at Blaster. "Has Swoop explored some of our desert regions, or the mountainous regions in the neighboring states?" Blaster says, "I think since we rebooted her and wiped her drives, she's still been hangin' around the base while she gets re-acclimated." Snoop pulls some Legos towards herself with her tail and smiles. "There's an elevator!" Blaster chuckles "That's about where we are now," he comments wryly, playing some Beatles for the dinotape. He's grounding her in the classics. Spike looks over to the elevator and nods, grinning "Yes, it is..." He looks up at Blaster "Best Beatles album..." Snoop starts assembling a little robot figure and hums along with the music. Blaster jives, "Asking my opinion, or about to give one?" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster plays Richard Cheese's version of 'Chop Suey' over the Autobot Broadband Spike shrugs and grins "Your opinion, then I'll tell you if you're right or wrong." Snoop finishes off her little nannybot recreation and shows it off, looking up and the two others Spike looks at the nannybot and then looks at Snoop "You did this all by yourself?" Blaster snickers. "Ah, cool. Is that HERBIE?" He looks up at Spike. "And, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, no argument." Snoop says, "Yep! Another lil robot, just like me. Ben showed me!" Spike tilts his head "Oh, who's Ben?" Blaster looks down at Snoop. "Benin-Jeri, th' Junkion?" Spike nods at Blaster. "Very good..." He adds, "'course, you would have been right had they not released Revolver." Snoop says, "Yep. Big robo-Ben. Just like you!" Blaster looks up, sputtering. "Revolver? It's good, but Sgt. Pepper's is the most important rock 'n roll album ever made!" Blaster glances back down at Snoop, and notices she's looking a little rundown. "Hey, Snoopie. You're lookin' a little tired. You read' to recharge?" Snoop says, "will do. Thanks for the chance at my first RP, Spike :)" Spike shakes his head "No, no no..." He looks at Snoop, cutting off the album debate for a few. Spike says, "Had an awesome time doing it :)" Blaster says, "Yep. Before this was semi-OOC introing. =^)" Snoop nods up at Blaster and transforms Blaster pops open his chest for his dinorobodaughter to pop in. Spike looks at Blaster and frowns, getting slightly serious "If there wasn't a PET SOUNDS, there wouldn't be a Sgt. Peppers!" Snoop click-clacks over to Blaster, wiggles a g'night to Spike, and hops in. Spike raises a hand and says, "rest well, Swo - I mean, Snoop." Blaster says, "So? Brian Wilson made Pet Sounds to try to top Rubber Soul. "Influence and tribute is circular. Doesn't keep Sgt. Pepper's from bein' totally unsurpassed in concept, songwritin', sound, an' pure studio technology!" Blaster snuggles Snoop into his chest compartment, and plays her soothing sounds to sleep. Spike grins politely "And what album has the more lasting impact today. You look at most of your indie bands, what album are they trying to emulate, it's Pet Sounds, not Sgt. Peppers. Don't try to make me say that album's crap, because it's still on my Top 5 of all time list - just not number one." Blaster shakes his head. "I love Pet Sounds, but Sgt. Pepper's still number one in my book... and Revolver's number three." Spike nods and says "Totally understandable..." he smirks "And totally...pedestrian. What about OK Computer?!" Blaster smiles. "What about it?" Spike gestures "Well, I would say that definitely belongs in the Top 5, and Q Magazine can back me up on that..." Blaster starts playing "Paranoid Android" He jives, "Definitely top ten, and a personal favorite." Spike smirks and says "...and Public Enemy, but I'm getting ahead of myself." Blaster chuckles. "I definitely like your enthusiasm. You need to come out with Jazz'n me more." Spike tilts his head, hanging with Jazz and Blaster would be the ultimate. Still, he tries not to feed the 'bot's ego. "Really?!" He clears his throat. "I mean...yeah, when all of us can get our schedules alighned, you know..." Blaster chuckles. "Jazz's the one who's hard to get a hold of. Maybe since things're quiet, however, we might get lucky." Blaster quietly slips in some Crystal Method. Spike smirks and says "Well...at least I can relate to you guys." He taps his dad's wrench on his knee. "I was in the repair bay, but the only bot there is Jetfire and he won't let humans repair him." Blaster frowns, and shakes his head. "Prejudice. How many times have you patched Skyfire an' th' rest of us back together?" Spike looks up at Blaster and says "It's cool - I understand. I remember feeling freaked when I was injured and one of you guys had to stop an internal bleed from me." Blaster cocks his head, and nods again. "Guess I can see that." Spike gestures to where Snoop disappeared to "So...is he doing OK?" Blaster looks down. "Snoop? Yeah. She's just still gettin' used ta everything." Spike nods and raises a brow "Anything I can do to help?" Blaster considers it. "I guess maybe show her around a bit and talk with her if you see her out of her cave. She needs to get used ta humans, too." Spike nods and says "Yeah, socialization is good." "Our dog - we had to slowly introduce him to our friends and neighbors and even Autobots gradually before he was totally socialized." He looks up at Blaster "Uh..not saying that Snoop is like a dog - just that...it's a similar situation - sort of." Blaster chuckles. "I know what you mean. And, you have a knack for human-robot interaction." Spike looks at Blaster and smirks "As do you!" Blaster smirks. "I hope so. Be rough to be in charge of communications if I wasn't. I still might need your help working out some sort of joint command with G.I. Joe." Spike's typical easygoing confidence almost visibly disappears from his face like air out of a tire. "Oh...yeah...just uh...let me know what I can do." Blaster grins supportively. "If I can ever pin down a time to go talk with them face-to-face without freakin' out their security, I'll definitely let you know." Spike pauses and says "Wait..." Blaster looks at you curiously. "What?" Spike says, "I totally want to help, but there's one major gap between the Joes and me. See - the Joes are a military unit. I'm...well, to be honest, a civilian. And on several occasions, I've noticed they tend to regard those with military backgrounds with a little more seriousness than civilian folks like myself." He adds "It's sort of like the Aerialbots, yeah, to you, you're a fellow Autobot, but you're not really in their 'club' - so you're kind of on the outside to them." He looks up at Blaster inquisitively. "Not too sure if this is making any sense..." Blaster looks skeptical. "Spike, you've seen more combat and dangerous, literally out-of-this-world situations than most of those guys combined." Spike smirks and says "Yeah, maybe you're right. But you guys were always there to protect my butt." Blaster says, "Yeah, well, a lot of time you were savin' ours, too. If those military guys don't respect you, it's just showin' their own ignorance, and I can't imagine anyone spendin' more than an hour hangin' out wit' you and not bein' impressed." Spike yawns and stretches "Well, First Aid should be relieving my shift. "Suppose I should head home." He smirks and nods in gratitude, "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. Blaster says, "No problem, man. Think I'll shut down some m'self to save some energy. have a good night, Spike." Spike asks, "Before I leave...best Brit-pop band of the '90s - Pulp, Oasis, The Verve or Blur?" Blaster jives, "Get outta here, man, before you get me started again!" Spike smirks and says in a deadpan drawl "You're afraid to answer it for fear your answer will be wrong." Blaster transforms and shrinks down to human-sized boombox mode. "It's the Verve, and if you think Oasis, I'm breakin' into your house and erasin' all yer MP3s." Spike backs up as he sees the boombox form and fishes through his coveralls for some earplugs. Blaster jives, "Don't make me blast you with Celine Dion. I do have some for emergencies..." Spike grins. "Ok, OK, but... Definitely Maybe was the best album of the lot of them, Pulp was the better band and The Verve had the best single out of all of them - "" Blaster jives, "Git, you. I don't want Carly comin' after me for keepin' ya late." Spike walks out and looks at his watch. "OK, OK, gotta go, 'twas great talking with you!" Blaster jives, "You, too! Now get goin'! I don't want your wife all up in here, kickin' my robotic ass fer keepin' you here late arguin' music again." Spike looks over his shoulder "Shut it..." he warns with a grin, and heads out to drive home to Carly and Daniel.